Bad Idea
by Mary Spn
Summary: Um pequeno devaneio sobre o vídeo fofo que Jensen postou no seu instagram no dia 25/08, mas infelizmente acabou deletando.


**Autora:** Mary SPN

 **Título:** Bad Idea

 **Casal:** Jensen Ackles / Jared Padalecki

 **Sinopse:** Um pequeno devaneio sobre o vídeo fofo que Jensen postou no seu instagram no dia 25/08, mas infelizmente acabou deletando.

 **Dedicatória:** Quero dedicar este pequeno surto especialmente à Ana (apom1), por ter instigado o plot (além de ler e opinar antes da postagem... thanks!), e à todas as migas do twitter e do whats, que também surtaram com o vídeo. Beijocas a todas!

* * *

 _ **Bad Idea**_

 _ **Capítulo Único**_

Jensen abriu os olhos e resmungou algo ininteligível, ao ouvir seu homem gargalhando ao seu lado na cama. Era sábado pela manhã e estavam em um hotel em Minneapolis, pois no domingo teriam outra convenção.

\- Jay… são oito horas! - Falou, olhando no celular que estava sobre o criado mudo.

\- Bom dia! - Jared beijou sua face, ainda sorrindo.

\- Cara… você tem problemas. O que pode ser tão engraçado às oito da manhã? - Bufou, enterrando o rosto no travesseiro.

\- Você estava mesmo muito bêbado pra postar aquele vídeo, não?

\- Que vídeo? - Jensen arrancou rapidamente o celular das mãos de Jared, para ver do que o outro falava.

\- Oh god, eu postei… - Colocou a mão na própria testa, incrédulo.

\- O melhor de tudo são as teorias… - Jared gargalhou novamente.

\- Teorias?

\- Cara, você realmente não conhece os nossos fãs, não é? - Jared achava tudo muito divertido, inclusive a cara mal humorada de Jensen. Amava o jeitinho do seu loiro pela manhã. - Eu adoro beijar esse seu biquinho, quando você fica assim, todo... grumpy.

\- Ora, cala a boca! - Jensen afastou seu rosto do beijo, mas teve que rir. Apesar de serem o oposto um do outro, amava o jeito leve e cheio de disposição de Jared pela manhã. Principalmente quando se tratava de sexo. Sexo pela manhã era sempre o melhor. - Quais são as teorias, afinal?

\- Que você estava bêbado, é óbvio. Alguns dizem que estávamos pregando uma peça no Misha - Jared rolou os olhos. - Mas a melhor de todas… que você deu pra mim no banheiro do bar e não achou que era uma boa ideia.

Desta vez foi Jensen quem gargalhou.

\- Cara, esse povo anda lendo muita fanfic. Sexo no banheiro… eles têm noção do quanto deve ser desconfortável e apertado? Olha bem pro nosso tamanho. E por que tinha que ser eu a dar pra você e não você dar pra mim? - O loiro fez uma careta, franzindo o cenho.

\- Disseram que você estava com cara de quem deu gostoso - Jared riu e olhou novamente para o vídeo. - Bom, eu sou obrigado a concordar. Você geralmente fica assim… todo felizinho e lindo.

\- Idiota! Eu vou deletar isso.

\- Não! - Jared tentou impedi-lo, mas quando viu, Jensen já tinha excluído. - Agora sim é que mais teorias irão surgir. Cara...

\- Eu aposto que caberíamos - Jensen ficou pensativo.

\- Onde?

\- No banheiro. Nós devíamos tentar.

\- Nós já transamos um milhão de vezes no seu banheiro, no meu, até mesmo no da casa da minha mãe… mas okay. Eu topo se você quer repetir a dose - Jared sorriu, animado.

\- Nossos banheiros são enormes, Jay. Eu estou falando de fazer sexo no banheiro de um bar.

\- Você não acha arriscado?

\- Não quando o amor da minha vida é dono de um bar - Jensen piscou, sorrindo com malícia.

\- Oh - Jared não tinha se dado conta disso. Tinham utilizado o balcão de bebidas para isso, antes da inauguração do bar, mas não tinham pensado no banheiro.

\- Você curtiu a ideia, não foi? - Jensen sorriu, orgulhoso de si mesmo.

\- Você me convenceu quando falou a palavra "sexo". Nem precisava dizer mais nada.

\- Por isso eu amo você - Jensen beijou os lábios do seu amado.

\- Quer dizer que durante todo esse tempo, você só vem me usando por causa do sexo? - Jared se fez de ofendido.

\- Como se você fosse achar isso ruim - Jensen riu e o beijou mais uma vez.

\- Okay… você pode continuar me usando pela eternidade. Eu não vou reclamar - Jared mordeu a bunda do loiro, que estava deitado de bruços.

J2

Tiveram que esperar uma semana para poderem voltar para Austin, e cumprir o combinado. O bar estava lotado naquela noite. Já era madrugada quando o show terminou, os músicos foram embora, mas algumas pessoas ainda continuavam lá, bebendo e se divertindo.

\- Eles nunca vão embora? - Jensen perguntou, impaciente e já um pouco bêbado.

\- Acho que podemos ir… ninguém vai perceber - Jared sugeriu, mas não tinha certeza que seria uma boa ideia. Estava um pouco ansioso, se sentindo como um adolescente que vai transar pela primeira vez.

\- Eu vou na frente, você espera dois minutos, e me segue. Casinha da esquerda.

\- Okay - Jared sorriu, observando Jensen se afastar.

O loiro entrou na cabine, que por sorte era tudo muito limpo, tirou suas roupas e ficou esperando por Jared. Passaram-se cinco, dez minutos e nada. Estava prestes a se vestir e ir ver o que aconteceu, quando o moreno apareceu, empurrando a porta e olhando Jensen como se ele pudesse devorá-lo apenas com os olhos.

\- Mas que caralho? Por que demorou tanto? - Jensen estava bravo por ter que esperar.

\- O barman me chamou, eu não podia dizer: _"Espere aí, que eu vou dar uma rapidinha no banheiro e já volto"_. - Jared rolou os olhos, mas mal fechou a porta atrás de si e foi se ajoelhando, ao ver que Jensen estava nu e se masturbava, completamente duro para ele. Não importava quantos anos se passassem, Jensen sempre seria o homem mais lindo, sexy e fodível do mundo.

\- Deus… - o loiro encostou as costas contra a porta e enfiou os dedos pelos cabelos macios de Jared, os agarrando com força quando o outro o abocanhou. - Você tem ideia do quanto me deixa louco? - Jensen gemeu alto.

\- Shhh… Ainda tem gente no bar, alguém pode entrar aqui a qualquer momento - Jared tirou o pau de Jensen da boca com um barulho molhado, para falar.

\- Só cala a boca e me chupa - Jensen empurrou a sua cabeça de volta.

\- Meus joelhos estão me matando - Jared interrompeu novamente, depois de alguns minutos.

\- Você pode se sentar na tampa do vaso - Jensen sugeriu, querendo mais.

\- Não vai rolar. Nunca se sabe quem sentou aí?

\- Desde quando você é fresco desse jeito?

\- Aprendi com o melhor - Jared ficou de pé e sorriu, beijando o loiro. - Esse lugar é apertado mesmo, hã? Como você conseguiu tirar sua roupa? - Jared tentou tirar a própria camisa, mas desistiu, já estava começando a suar.

\- Você não estava aqui dentro. Duh! - Jensen rolou os olhos e ajudou Jared abrir o cinto, botão e zíper da calça jeans que ele vestia.

Sorriu ao enfiar a mão por dentro da cueca e perceber que o outro também estava totalmente duro. Não que isso não fosse visível.

\- Certo. Não é como se eu precisasse tirar a roupa - Jared sorriu de um jeito sacana e virou Jensen, deixando o loiro de cara para a porta e a sua bunda linda empinada em sua direção.

\- Porra Jen - Jared esfregou seu pau na fenda entre as nádegas do loiro e não conseguiu conter um gemido. Jensen era tão macio e apertado, o moreno mal podia se segurar para estar dentro dele.

Jared beijou e mordeu o pescoço e a nuca do loiro, enquanto usou seus dedos molhados com cuspe para abrí-lo. Nas pressas, quando saíram de casa, nenhum dos dois tinha pensado no lubrificante, então ia assim mesmo, Jensen podia aguentar.

\- Vamos lá, Jay… nós não temos muito tempo. Já se esqueceu do que é uma rapidinha? - A voz de Jensen saiu com um gemido rouco. Apesar da pressa e do medo de serem pegos, não podia reclamar, os dedos longos de Jared faziam um bom trabalho.

Jared posicionou seu membro e empurrou, segurando o quadril de Jensen com força. O loiro estrangulou um gemido e se empurrou contra o corpo do seu parceiro, pedindo por mais.

Não importava o local ou a posição, seus corpos se conectavam, se pertenciam, se amavam… A mão grande de Jared envolveu o pênis de Jensen, que não demorou muito para lambuzar-lhe os dedos com seu líquido quente, mordendo o próprio lábio inferior para não gemer alto demais.

Jared gozou logo em seguida, sentindo seus joelhos fraquejarem e empurrando Jensen com força contra a porta, com um batido.

\- Tudo bem aí, amigo? - O homem na casinha ao lado, que ambos sequer perceberam que tinha entrado, perguntou, ao ouvir o barulho.

\- Tudo certo - Jared respondeu e segurou a vontade de rir.

Quando o homem saiu, Jensen se virou de frente para o moreno e ambos riram, aliviados por não terem sido flagrados.

\- Eu falei que não era uma boa ideia - Jared brincou.

\- Péssima. Péssima ideia - Jensen riu e puxou o moreno para um beijo apaixonado.

 **Fim.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Pra quem não conseguiu ver o vídeo no instagram, que apesar de Jensen ter deletado, está rolando no tumblr e no twitter, Jensen e Jared estão com carinha de quem aprontou ou vai aprontar alguma coisa, e Jensen dizendo que era uma má ideia:

Jensen: "I'm gonna go on record, saying this is a bad idea"

Jared: "And I agree".

Então Jared faz uma careta, Jensen coloca a mão sobre a boca e dá uma risada gostosa, depois. Lindos de viver! (Vide a foto de capa da fanfic).

Beijocas a todos que leram! Obrigada!


End file.
